Falling in Love with the Kitty
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Kyo didn't want to go to Ouran Academy. She was perfectly fine at Kaibara with Tohru and, dare she admit it, Yuki. She meets the Host Club, and unfortunately, they don't forget about her that easily. Will romance ensue? Fem!Kyo. Kyo/Honey (Not like my other story, Dream Catchers!)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the story line! **

**This is just a chapter to test out if I should continue this.**

* * *

"Now Kyo, I know you're mad but you don't need to act like a child about it. Stop sulking in the corner and eat. You're letting all of Tohru's hard work go to waste!" Shigure started out serious but failed in the end.

"Just let the stupid cat starve. It's not like anyone will miss her." Yuki continued eating his miso soup.

"Oh, no Kyo! Please eat, it's not healthy to skip meals." Sweet Tohru Honda begged Kyo.

Kyo sat in the corner for a while more before getting up and sitting down at the table, defeated by the short girl.

"Now Kyo, was that so hard?" Shigure teased.

"It's your damn fault!" Kyo yelled. "How was I suppose to know that was a transfer test!"

"Don't you know how to read?" Yuki deadpanned. "It's your own fault for falling for the same thing twice."

Kyo's face flushed before muttering something about smart-ass rats.

"Either way, you are going tomorrow whether you like it or not. It's on Akito's orders." The cat scowled at the mention of Akito.

"Look on the bright side Kyo! At least you can go to a great school like Ouran Academy!" Tohru said positively.

"As if I want to be in a place full of snobby bastards." Kyo stuffed her mouth with salmon.

"Well what about the uniform? I think it's lovely!" She continued, trying to cheer Kyo up.

"It looks like a yellow marshmallow." Kyo shuddered at the memory of the horrid dress. "I am not wearing that thing."

"Ah...um..." Torhu was having a hard time thinking of another great reason of going.

"Just leave her Miss Honda. She's only being a child and having a tantrum."

"Child?! You want to start something rat-boy?" She slammed her fist on the table. Yuki stared at her unfazed. He picked up a leek that was on the table and raised it slightly.

Kyo paled at the sight of the demonic vegetable, remembering when he stuck it in her mouth.

She shut up after that.

* * *

"Farewell Kyo! See you soon! Do come back soon!" Shigure shouted as though she was miles away instead of ten feet.

"Will you shut the hell up! I'm going to school not Korea! I swear, you become more annoying everyday."

"Goodbye Kyo!" Torhu gave her a brief hug before walking up the road.

"Try not to blow the secret." Yuki warned as he passed by her.

"I'm not that dumb, rat!"

"It sure seems like it."

"Oh, it is on! Come on, right here, right now! I'll take you do-"

"Kyo, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Reminded Shigure. A tick mark appeared on her head.

"Whatever." Kyo started walking the other direction.

"Stupid rat, stupid Akito. Why am I the only one who transferred?" Kyo muttered to herself.

.

.

.

"You have got to be kidding." Kyo was gawking at the school building.

"Nope, that's how it really is." A voice behind her made her jump backwards. She turned to see a girl in boy clothes.

"Why would anyone paint a school _pink_?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're new here right? I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She held out her hand.

Kyo glanced at her hand before shaking it. "Kyo Sohma."

"What brings you to Ouran?" Haruhi continued, motioning her to follow through the gates.

Kyo sighed and scowled. "The dumb head of my family decided I would transfer here."

"I'm guessing you don't like him?"

"Damn straight. Anyways, are you a transvestite? I get it if you are, I have a cousin that wears women's clothes..." She trailed off. Haruhi looked bewildered for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I just have to act like a boy to pay off a debt." She reassured.

"Debt? I thought you rich kids just throw your money around?"

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not rich. I'm a 'commoner' as they put it. I came here on a scholarship."

Kyo nodded, understanding now.

Before any of the two could say anything more, loud squeals could be heard. The duo saw a crowd of girls surrounding the school gates, with hearts in their eyes, staring at Haruhi. Most of the girls glared at Kyo, recognizing her as a threat.

"...Is this normal for you?" Kyo sweatdropped.

"Sadly. I'm only popular because of the club I'm in."

"I should get going. Can you tell me where's 2-A?"

Haruhi gave her the directions then headed towards the fangirls.

* * *

In the hallways, Kyo walked trying to find the classroom.

"Hey you!" A voice yelled.

Kyo turned to see two girls standing in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just who do you think you are walking with Haruhi-kun?!" The blonde one demanded.

She tried walking around them, but they were stubborn.

"Answer us! You are not good enough for Haruhi-kun. Just look at what you wear! It's just hideous!" The other black haired girl snarled.

Kyo looked down. She was wearing her usual attire. A black t-shirt and gray cargo pants with high top converse, she didn't see anything wrong with that. She could just feel her temper rising.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not wearing a puffy marshmallow. How would you know anything about fashion?" Kyo scoffed. "Go powder your little fake noses."

"Our faces are real!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it, wannabe barbies."

Both girls turned red with anger.

"The only thing here fake is your hair. No way is your hair that naturally orange!"

"Please, I'm all real. Now, get lost and before I make you need another face surgery." This time she was able to push the girls out of the way.

A few minutes later she found her classroom with a minute to spare.

"You must be the new student. Welcome to Ouran Academy." Kyo looked to see a woman in her late thirties.

"Hn." She was still pissed about the incident.

**_*Riingg*_**

"That's the bell. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?"

The class by now was full and everyone had taken their seat.

Kyo stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"I'm Kyo Sohma. Nice to meet you."

"Does anyone have any questions for Kyo?" The teacher, Mrs. Akiyama, asked the students.

Many hands went up.

"Yes Daisuke?"

"Will you go out with me?" Laughter rung out in the class.

"Not even in your dreams." Kyo deadpanned.

"What about you Akira?"

"Is that your real hair color?"

Kyo rolled her eyes. "This is my real hair and eye color." After that, few of the hands went down.

"Michiko?"

"Isn't Kyo a boy name?"

"No, it's unisex."

"You may now sit down. There is a seat next to Ootori-san."

A boy with round glasses and black hair raised his hand. Kyo went over and sat down next to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Sohma-san." He greeted with a fake pleasant smile.

"Ditto."

"My family has talked yours about the medical care of your head of the family. We offered our best care, but we were denied." He continued, pushing up his glasses.

"Is that so. Well, I doubt they would accept anyone outside the Sohmas. They're stubborn like that." Kyo rested her head on her hand and looked bored.

Before he could reply, Mrs. Akiyama started the lesson.

On the other side of Kyoya, Tamaki was staring at Kyo, much to her distaste.

"What's with the stare, Blondie? Take a picture, it lasts longer." She snarled at him. Tamaki looked surprised and embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm sorry princess, I was just amazed at how well your eyes go with hair. It looks wonderful." He smiled brightly, much like Ayame. Kyo suppressed a shudder at the thought of the damn snake.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. She turned back to the front, hoping he would take the hint to shut up, but that wasn't the case.

"Why don't you come after school to the Host Club? We would love it if you came. We enjoy it when new people come to see it-" As he kept babbling, Kyo's temper began to flare again, growing every minute. Kyoya took notice of this and began to write it down in his notebook.

"Today we are doing a theme of-"

"Okay Blondie! If I go, will you shut your trap?!" She hissed at him.

Tamaki jumped at her harshness, before nodding furiously. "Wonderful! I must inform the hosts about our new guest coming! Come to Music Room #3 after school!"

_'Hosts? What the hell do they do there?' _

"Sohma-san, Suoh-san. May you please keep it down. I am trying to teach a class." Mrs. Akiyama scolded.

Tamaki blushed and sat down, mumbling an apology.

Kyo ignored the teacher and looked out the window, crossing her arms around her chest.

* * *

"Kyo! It's time to go!" Tamaki twirled in joy.

'Ah, shit I forgot about that.'

"I'll go later..."

"No, no, no! You must come now! Now, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, almost dragging her to the room.

"Hey! Let go of me Blondie!" She tried to get out of grip, but he held on like a leech.

Kyo turned to Kyoya. "A little help?"

He ignored her as he kept walking behind the two. _'Damn bastard.'_

They walked for a few minutes before stopping in front of large doors.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki shouted, throwing the doors open.

Inside, there were two identical twins, on a couch, playing on a hand-held system.

Behind them was a small blonde boy holding a pink rabbit, who reminded her of Momiji, while eating cake at a nearby table. On the other side of him, was a tall boy with short spiky black hair.

Someone came out of the back room with a tray of cups filled with coffee. That someone, was Haruhi, who Kyo recognized.

"Hey Haruhi." Said person turned around and waved after a moment.

"Hi Kyo-senpai, why are you here?"

Kyo pointed her thumb at the idiot blonde behind her. "This thing dragged me."

"_How do you know our toy?_" The two twins glared at her, wrapping their arms around Haruhi, squishing her in between them.

"None of your business." Kyo hissed.

"It is our business." The one on the right countered.

"Haruhi is ours." The left one continued.

"Knock it off guys. I'm not anybody's." Haruhi interrupted. She shrugged the twins off and walked to Kyo. "Sorry about them."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Kyo began walking away but a small hand grabbed her wrist. By instinct, she slapped the hand away and turned to yell at the culprit, only to stop when she saw no one was there.

Looking down, she saw the same blonde boy with the rabbit.

"What do you want kid?"

"Please stay. You can have cake with me and Usa-chan!" He gave her a big smile, making her eyebrow twitch. The midget acted the same like Momiji, and they looked so similar, it freaked her out.

"Yeah, no."

"B-but why?" He pouted.

"I'm not a big fan of cake." The midget's eyes went wide and it looked as if he was about to cry.

"You don't like cake?" Never being able to deal with tears, she crouched down in a panic.

"Don't cry! Ah, fine I'll have cake just don't cry!" Cheering up, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to his table.

"Yay! Look Takashi, she's gonna have cake with me and Usa-chan!"

"Yippee." Kyo said sarcastically.

Honey clearly ignored the tone in her voice and sat her in a chair. "What kind do you want?" He tilted his head.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter...vanilla." Grabbing the cake, Kyo gave a reluctant bite. She raised an eyebrow at Honey. "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Sohma, right?"

He laughed. "No, I'm Honey Haninozuka. Why?"

Kyo shook her head. "I have a cousin, he looks just like you. Thought you might be related."

_"Another Honey? Can we meet him?" _The twins came up, cornering Kyo. She leaned back in her chair, uncomfortable with them being so close.

She scoffed. "No way. I've already seen enough of that brat. I don't even know you."

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

_"And we're the Hitachiin twins. Now you know us."_ They smirked at her.

"Well, doesn't matter. I'm leaving." Kyo stood up, wiping her hand on a napkin.

"Please stay Kyo-chan." Honey pleaded.

Her eye twitched at the honorific. "Can't. I need to go home." She walked to the door, her hands in her pockets.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"No."

"Bye Kyo-senpai." Haruhi called out. Kyo nodded in her direction.

"Princess, you must come tomorrow-" Tamaki was cut off by Kyo's glare.

"Call me princess again. I dare you." Her eyes narrowed. He squeaked in terror.

Huffing, she went to the door and shut it behind her.

"As if I'm coming back here." She mumbled to herself, heading out the building.

* * *

**A/N I originally wanted to make this Kyo/Takashi pairing, but I don't know, should I make it with Honey instead? I just feel like I shouldn't make it Honey because he acts so similar like Momiji, and I don't really see them as a couple sort of thing. Which should it be? Honey or Takashi?**

**I haven't made the next chapter yet, so wait a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! **

**You guys are so lucky I get bored in class and write!**

**Just to get this clear, Honey and everyone pronounces Kyoya's and Kyo's names different.**

**Kyo: Kyo-chan (Kee-oh)**

**Kyoya: Kyo-chan (K-yo)**

**Get it? Got it? Okay.**

* * *

Kyo scowled as she walked to school. She and Yuki had a fight this morning and she lost, only getting a bloody nose as her prize. She had wiped all the blood off, but it was sore.

Getting to the school gate, she expertly avoided fangirls and guys standing everywhere. She did not need to make her day worse by transforming in front of the school population.

Reaching the her class, she trudged in, ignoring Tamaki's wave and greeting.

"Kyo, it seems as though you didn't hear me, I said hello." Tamaki smiled.

"Hi. Now get out of my face." She growled.

Tamaki gasped. "But prin-" He cut himself off at Kyo's glare. "Kyo. Don't be so mean. Will you be joining us again today?"

"No way. I'm not going back." Kyo scoffed.

"But you have to!" Tamaki pleaded.

The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson, forcing Tamaki to drop the subject.

* * *

Once they were dismissed for lunch, Kyo immediately left the classroom, out of Tamaki's reach.

Kyoya and Tamaki were swarmed with fangirls, stopping them from leaving.

Kyo sat on the roof of the school, eating the bento Tohru prepared for her.

Sighing, she laid back, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be in this stupid rich school. She was at least glad no one bother her, other than Tamaki.

Finishing her lunch, she headed back inside, not liking how cloudy it was getting.

Walking down the halls, she saw Honey riding Mori's shoulders, walking in her direction.

Turning around, she walked away quickly, hoping her hadn't seen her.

"Kyo-chan!"

She grimaced. He saw her.

Honey jumped off Mori's shoulders, landing perfectly. He bounced over to her, smiling brightly.

"Why aren't you in the cafeteria Kyo-chan?" He asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I already ate." She answered, continuing to walk.

Honey matched her pace. Mori caught up to the two easily with his long legs.

"What do you want?" Kyo's eyebrow twitched.

"You're coming to the club after school, right?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"Aw, please? You said you would!" Honey pouted.

"I never said that. Look shorty, you can plead and beg all you want, but I'm not going and that's final." Kyo said, looking down at him. He was shorter than her, coming up to the middle of her head.

Honey stayed silent, brown eyes meeting red.

"See ya'." She took advantage of his silence, walking away from the two of them.

* * *

"Oh great." Kyo mumbled, staring out the window. Outside, rain dropped down to the ground, wetting everything.

Students waited as their drivers hurried with umbrellas, not wanting to get wet.

Kyo's mood turned a bit sour. She was going to walk away in all that rain. It was a fifteen minute walk home, yeah, she was so not going out until it stopped.

Her phone vibrated as it got a message. It was from Hatsuharu. Cow: _I'm at Shigure's. Where are you? Yuki and Tohru are here._

Sitting down in the hall, see wrote back.

Kyo:_ Akito transferred me to Ouran Academy, the school of snobby bastards._

Cow: _Ouch...It's raining._

Kyo: _Yeah, I can see that dumbass. Bring me an umbrella._

Cow:_ Why should I?_

Kyo: _Just do it._

Cow:_ Fine. I'll be there in 20._

"That should be an hour, if he gets directions." Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo-senpai?" Kyo looked up and saw Haruhi standing before her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Are you not going home?" Haruhi asked.

"I am, once someone brings an umbrella for me." She scowled.

"I'm going to the club, want to stay while you wait?" Haruhi offered.

"No thanks. I don't want to be near any of those pretty boys."

"They're not that bad...It's only for a while?" Haruhi asked again.

The rain just seemed to love to suck the energy out of Kyo. Too tired to argue, she allowed Haruhi to stand her up and lead her to the club. Maybe she can get a couch to lay on.

...

When they entered the room, Tamaki and Honey brightened at seeing them.

"Daughters!" Tamaki yelled.

He ran to them, trying to captured them in a hug. Kyo instantly became alert and dodged, letting him get Haruhi.

"Don't touch me." She spat. The energy she briefly had washed out of her, leaving her drained again.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?" Honey asked in concern.

"I hate the damn rain." Going to the nearest chair, she sat and sighed in content.

"I'm happy you came Kyo-chan." Honey commented.

"Whatever."

_"So tell us Kyo-senpai,"_ The twins came up to her. _"Is that your real hair color?"_

"Yes, it real, now leave."

"What-"

"Leave." She glared at them, making them run behind the couch.

"She's scary." Hikaru said.

"Of course she is if she has to make you shady twins leave!" Tamaki yelled.

"Shut up! God, your voice is too loud."

The hosts continued to get ready for the guests, avoiding Kyo's form on the chair.

Kyo's phone rang, making the hosts look at her.

Not even opening her eyes, she answered the call.

"What...Did you bring it?...Did you get lost?...Where are you?...No...No...Bye." Hanging up, she stood up, yawning. She walked to the window and saw the rain had let up and Hatsuharu was waiting outside the gates.

Yawning again, she began to walk out, waving to Haruhi on the way.

"Wait daughter! Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"Home. And I'm not your daughter."

Honey went up to her and held her arm, to which she jerked out of his hold. "Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"I don't like to be touched." She said through gritted teeth.

"Will you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Honey asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"...I'll think about it."

Kyo closed the door behind her and walked outside the school.

* * *

In the club room, the twins, Honey, and Tamaki were watching Kyo meet with a boy. They noticed his piercings and different colored hair.

"My daughter is friends with a gangster!" Tamaki cried in despair.

Haruhi came up behind them and saw how Kyo briefly hugged the boy.

"I thought she didn't like being touched?" Hikaru asked.

"Leave her alone guys." Haruhi scolded.

Kyo and the mystery boy walked off together, onto the streets.

Honey's hands on the window sill slightly clenched.

* * *

**A/N: I'm most likely not going to be updating this quick. I only finished quickly because me+bored in class=writing.**

**I've thought about it, and I'm going to have Kyo paired up with Honey. Honey pairing are my favorite thing now so...**

**Thanks to those who followed and reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! **

* * *

Kyo pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Just one look at the giant white board Tamaki had and Kyo knew this was not going to end well.

Hell, she did even know why she was here with the hosts in the first place. Oh wait, yes she did. Haruhi asked her to stay with her through all of this, wanting a sane person to help her survive all this.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Tamaki asked.

They nodded and Kyo sighed again. She didn't know why they're going through all this trouble to keep Haruhi's secret from everyone at the physical exams. Couldn't they simply put Haruhi in another room with the doctor?

Oh well. She won't try to stop the idiot. She'll just laugh in Tamaki's face when this fails.

* * *

Kyo, Tamaki, and Kyoya waited for the first years to come take their exams. Kyo had resisted the urge to facepalm at seeing the many doctors and nurses. She should have suspects all these rich bastards would have everything over the top.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan!" Honey shouted.

Kyo turned to him slowly and saw him jump at her, in an attempt to glomp her.

Panicking, she caught him at arm's length, breathing in relief.

She held him up for a second longer before simply setting him down. "Don't touch me."

Honey pouted for a moment, sad he couldn't hug her before smiling again.

"Do you like my outfit? It cute isn't it?"

Taking a good look at him, seeing he had a lab coat on. He had big glasses on the top of his head, probably to use for later.

"Yeah sure." She said in a flat tone.

"Aw come on Kyo-chan!" Honey slightly whined. "Say the truth. Do I look cute?"

Kyo shook her head. "You look the same to me. Just in a coat."

She walked off, searching for something to cure her boredom.

Honey stared at her retreating form, disappointed for not getting the reaction he hoped for.

* * *

Finally, the first years arrived and the plan, the stupid one in Kyo's eyes, was set in motion.

Haruhi was overwhelmed by the doctors and nurses, the twins did their act, and Tamaki revealed himself in his Haruhi wig.

The ladies saw right through him immediately, making is all the more hilarious.

Kyo and the twins clutched their stomach from laughing too hard. Kyo wiped the tears that formed. Tamaki yelled at them in embarrassment, his face red.

"You guys said they wouldn't be able to tell!"

"This is payback for calling us the homosexual cast!" Hikaru managed to say through his laughter.

After Tamaki tried to apologize to Haruhi and she got angry with him, Kyoya told Haruhi to go to the Special Boys Department to get examined, basically saying all of this plan was pointless.

Haruhi left and Kyo and the others stayed behind talking.

They overheard a conversation where one of the girls was crying, claiming a pervert tried to make a move on her.

Once hearing the pervert was heading to the special boys department, Kyo and the hosts ran quickly to Haruhi.

Getting there, Tamaki gave a kick to the man and everyone started saying a monologue, briefly confusing Kyo.

Turns out, the man was a Quack looking for his daughter. He got the school names confused and came here instead of Ouran public high school. Tamaki gave the man directions and everyone watched as he walked off.

"Well that was intense." Kyo commented. "Haruhi, you should put your shirt back on. Tamaki might get ideas."

Said man gasped in horror. "How are you think I would do anything to my little girl!"

Haruhi took Tamaki's shirt off of her head and place her own shirt on.

"You know, even if he finds his daughter, she might not want to see him." Hikaru said.

"That's for him to find out." Tamaki replied.

.

.

.

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway, getting closer to the room they were in. It slammed open, and a small boy ran in. He looked around for a moment and spotted Kyo. Jumping in joy, the boy lunged at her.

In shock, Kyo caught him. "What the hell...Momiji?!"

"Kyo!" Momiji shouted, smiling at her.

The hosts stood there baffled, seeing Momiji hug Kyo. After hearing her say so many times she didn't like to be touched, it was surprising to see her hugging him.

Although no one could see, except a certain tall man, Honey's eyes darkened in jealously.

Kyo pushed Momiji away from her and punched him in the head. "What are you doing here you little brat?!"

Momiji started crying crocodile tears. "Wah! Kyo's hitting me!"

She crossed her arms. "Listen, you're not suppose to be here!"

Momiji stopped crying and shook his head. "Yes I am, Hatori is taking care of me today!"

"Taking care of you...? Oh damn it! He's here isn't he?!" Kyo groaned in frustration.

"He is!" He tugged on her hand. "Hey, hey, can I go home with you and visit Torhu?"

Kyo's eyebrow twitched and she began drill her fists into Momiji's head. "No you can't, brat!"

He cried again. "Wah! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Settle down Kyo." A monotone voice said. A man entered, with dark green hair, almost black, covering one of his green eyes. He had a lab coat on.

"Is there anything more surprises I need to know about?" Kyo snapped, letting Momiji go.

"Akito was going to come, but he was feel to ill." Hatori said.

Kyo's face darkened as she glared at him. "And why the hell would he want to come?"

"He wanted to know how you were."

Kyo looked off to the side. "Yeah right." She mumbled.

"Excuse me," Haruhi interrupted, bringing the attention to her. "Who are they?"

"This is-" Kyo started.

"I'm Momiji Sohma! Kyo's cousin!" Momiji ran to give her a hug but Kyo held him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Aw, come on Kyo, he's a boy right? That means I can hug him." Momiji gave her sad puppy eyes.

"No you can not! God, every time you open your mouth, you annoy me."

Tamaki, the twins, and Mori broke out of their trance, from staring at Momiji.

"Hey, he really does look like Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

Honey came near Momiji, smiling at him. "Wow, we do look alike!"

Momiji nodded, grabbing his hands. "It's like we're twins! Isn't that cool Kyo?"

"Yeah sure."

"Hey, what's your favorite animal?" Momiji asked.

"It's rabbits. Here's Usa-chan." Honey showed his stuffed bunny.

"That's amazing! I love rabbits too!"

"As amazing as this is, Kyo, I need to examine you." Hatori said. Kyo raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Okay then, let's just get this over with." Walking with him out, they went inside another room, Hatori began to check her heart pressure and all the routine things doctors do. They left Momiji with the hosts, seeing nothing won't happen since Haruhi also left to continue her exam.

"I take it, the brunette is female?"

"Yeah. She has to act like a boy to pay a debt off."

"They haven't found out, right?" Hatori looked at her, staring into her eyes, referring about the secret.

"No, how stupid do you think I am?" Kyo gritted her teeth.

"...You do know I'm going to have to tell Akito most of your new friends are boys."

"Tch. Tell him for all I care. And they're not my friends. I just keep getting dragged into their stupid plans."

"...Alright, I'm done." Hatori stored his tools away, standing up.

Kyo stretched. "Finally."

* * *

(Right after Kyo and Hatori left.)

"Are you guys Kyo's friends?" Momiji asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We are."

"Hey, is Kyo that mean all the time?" Tamaki wondered.

Momiji put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Yeah, but I think it's just a mask. There are some times when she's nice, but doesn't like to admit it. Anyways, I've been wanting to thank you guys."

"Thank us? For what?" Honey asked.

"I've noticed Kyo's happier now."

"She looks the same as always." Kaoru noted.

Momiji sat down on a nearby chair and swung his legs back and forth. He looked at the ground. "I've known Kyo since I was little. She hadn't had a good childhood, most of us haven't, really...It wasn't until we met Tohru, who helped us open up. Kyo's lonely, so thank you for being her friends." Momiji gave a big smile at them.

"What do you mean she's had a bad childhood?" Honey wanted to know more about Kyo.

"Alright brat, Hatori's done so leave." Kyo came back into the room and looked at all of them.

Momiji pouted. "But I don't want to go!"

"Well too bad."

"Are you mad because Yuki beat you again?" Momiji teased.

Kyo held her hands out in front of her, barely restraining herself from hitting him.

"No he didn't beat me!"

Momiji laughed at her and skipped away before Kyo could grab him. "Bye Kyo! I'm going to visit Torhu!"

Momiji and Hatori left, just as Haruhi returned.

"Man he's annoying." Kyo muttered. "Now I got to see him when I go home."

Honey came up to her, hesitantly grabbing her hand. "Does that mean you think I'm annoying too? Since we act and look alike?"

Kyo paused, looking at him. "...No. I've known Momiji since we were kids and he's always been that annoying since he could talk. You...you're different from him." She smirked at him.

"Hey Kyo, how old is Momiji? After Honey, he could be any age." Haruhi said.

"Oh, he's like fifteen. The brat's short." Kyo answered.

"Huh. Our age." Hikaru said.

"Well. Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Kyo walked ahead of everyone.

"You want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey walked with her, smiling.

"Uh, sure. You guys got any pie?"

"We do, all kinds, blueberry, cherry, pumpkin, and more!" Honey slipped his hand into hers again, mentally high-fiving himself when she didn't let go.

Kaoru stared after them, thinking to himself.

"Hey Kaoru, you alright?" Hikaru asked, bumping his shoulder against his.

"Yeah...I was just thinking."

"Well come on, let's go make fun of mi'lord."

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N: Again, you guys are lucky I got bored. I was waiting for my sister, I had my phone, and wifi, and bada-bing, bada-boom, I was writing away.**

**I didn't write out the whole episode because really, most of you know it, and I was NOT going to write word for word the lines. I've watched this episode a bunch of times to know whats happening. **

**I've been planning to bring Momiji into this, making Honey jealous, but I didn't want to add too much drama.**

**Did you guys enjoy the small fluff? It's tiny but it's there. I'm going to start on the Kyo/Honey romance now. Wish me luck on that.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. You guys don't know how happy I get seeing what you write, well, except the people who hate on the stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except the story line!**

**Remember, Kyoya- (K-yo)**

**Kyo-(Kee-oh)**

* * *

Kyo sat in the club room, eat some pie Honey gave her.

"Is it good Kyo-chan?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, drinking some of her 'commoner' coffee.

The door to the host club slammed open and Tamaki barged in with a wide smile on his face.

"Men!-and women! I have important news!" He yelled.

"What is it now senpai?" Haruhi walked over to Honey and Kyo, carrying more pie and cake for the two of them. Mori was next to them, sitting silently, drinking his tea.

"I'm glad you asked my daughter!" Tamaki swiftly walked up to her and almost shoved a flyer into her face.

Haruhi leaned back with an annoyed sigh and snatched the paper out of his hands. "What this? A flyer to the fair? Why do you have this?"

"I have found out that you commoners are having your annual fair! We must go to this!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She commented.

"Wow, a fair! Let's go to it!" Honey shouted in joy.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kyo shifted in her seat. A fair? Where a hundred of a people will be in crowds? Uh, no.

Kyo cleared her throat, uneasy. "I'll pass."

Honey faltered, turning to her. "But why?! You have to go Kyo-chan!"

Tamaki joined in. "Yes, you have to, my other daughter!"

She shifted in her seat, "I don't like crowds. Too many people."

"Yes, the Sohma are known for not being in a populated area. I have reports on that." Kyoya interjected. He pushed up his glasses with a smirk.

"What do you mean you have reports, you four-eyed bastard!" Kyo yelled, shaking her fist at him. "Say that to my face!"

"Don't blame Kyo-chan," Honey tugged on Kyo's arm. "He does a background check on everyone."

Kyo said nothing, glaring at the wall.

"It would be fun if another girl went," Haruhi commented.

"...Can I bring someone? I won't go if I can't."

"Of course! If it means my other daughter goes, then yes!" Tamaki agreed.

Honey mentally glared at him.

* * *

The hosts stood outside the fair entrance, waiting for Kyo and her friend to arrive.

The boys were gaining a lot of attention, due to their good looks and expensive clothes.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, seeing how Tamaki was soaking up all the attention like a sponge.

A car pulled up, and Kyo stepped out of the passenger's side. Honey and the twins cheered, shouting their greetings. Honey faltered as the black and white haired boy from the other day came out from the back of the car.

Tamaki also noticed and huddled together the hosts.

"Men!-and Haruhi! Kyo had brought the gangster!" He said in horror.

Honey scowled; he wanted to get on rides with Kyo, and now he won't be able to, all because of that guy.

"Hey guys," Kyo waved. "This is Hatsuharu."

Hatsuharu blankly stared at the, and turned at Kyo. "Are you sure Yuki couldn't come?" He asked.

She scowled and punched him in the arm. "No! That bastard is just going to ruin my day!"

The twins came forward and circled Hatsuharu. _"Is that your real hair color?"_

Hatsuharu smirked. "Of course, do you want me to prove it?"

"Don't!" Kyo yelled as she grabbed Hatsuharu's hands, preventing him from pulling his pants down.

Kyoya cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Now that everyone is here, let's go in." He stated.

Tamaki bought all the tickets, not letting anyone or Haruhi protest.

"Kyo-chan, do you want to ride that with me?" Honey pointed to a ride.

Kyo opened her mouth to answer, but Hatsuharu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Kyo's going on that one." He pointed to the Zipper, a ride that was an oval shape and had twelve carts swinging every which way.

"I am not getting on that!" She protested.

"What? You scared? I bet Yuki would have been braver than you and gone on." He taunted her.

Kyo flushed in anger. "Let's go on! Sorry Honey." She stomped over to the Zipper and got in line.

Hatusharu smirked as he followed her.

Honey mentally cursed. He ruined his chances to go on a ride her!

...

Kyo bit her lip, almost breaking the skin, trying to contain her screams. The cart she was in with Hatsuharu kept flipping over, spinning rapidly. She couldn't let Hatsuharu get the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

She glared daggers at the cow beside her, who had the audacity to look bored, only holding onto the handle bar with a tight grip to avoid colliding with the cart.

The ride began to slow down, and Kyo released a breath of relief. "Ha! I did it, you cow!" She smiled in victory.

Hatsuharu kept a sly grin on.

"Huh, what-" Before she could get another word out, the ride started again, only this time, backwards. Kyo let out a scream as she was thrown back to her seat.

Hatsuharu laughed, seeing Kyo hold onto the handle bar for dear life.

Her stomach felt queasy and every time they went upside down, she would almost slide out of her seat from the force.

The ride soon ended, but Kyo stayed in her seat, not wanting the ride to catch her off guard again.

"The ride's over." Hatsuharu smiled.

Kyo hesistated. but rushed out once the ride worker opened the small door.

That was how the rest of the day went. Honey consistently tried to get on a ride with Kyo, and Hatsuharu would come and snatch her away. Kyo hated it but obliged. The only reason she brought Hatsuharu in the first place was to avoid getting on any rides with a boy and transform. Out of all the Zodiacs, Hastuharu was the best option.

The sun began to set, and the group took a break, eating at a table.

"We're getting picked up in a little bit." Kyo informed them, taking a bite out of her churro.

Honey pouted. He didn't get to even talk to her today and she was already leaving!

Determined to get a ride with her, he smiled and stood up.

"Kyo-chan~! I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, not letting her go.

"What?" Kyo dropped her churro in surprise and had to jog to keep up with Honey. "Hey! Hold on!" Looking back, Hatsuharu simply waved bye to her. 'Traitor!' She thought, turning back, trying not to bump into anyone.

"Honey! Where are we going?" Slowing down into a jog, Kyo finally noticed they were heading to the Ferris Wheel.

Honey gave a cheer when he saw there was hardly any people in line.

Rushing to the front of the line, Honey gently pushed Kyo into a cart, going in after her. Kyo took a look outside from the window.

The ride had started and they slowed began to rise.

Kyo sighed. "Honey, why did you drag me up here?"

He crossed his arms and frowned. "I've been wanting to be with you all day but you ignored me all day!"

Kyo has never heard Honey this serious before. Had he really been that hurt?

"You were going to leave, but I still wanted to go on a ride!"

Kyo's eyes scrunched up. "But why would you try so hard just for me?" She didn't understand. She knew she wasn't generally nice to the hosts, yet Honey still want to be with her. She tried to distance herself for a reason, yet this squirt kept climbing over the wall she put up.

Honey stood up and walked to her. Standing in front of her, he gave a shy smile. "It's because I like you."

Then he leaned down and kissed Kyo on the lips.

Kyo's eyes widened tremendously._ 'EHHHH?!'_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and such! I got so happy when you guys reviewed!**

**Time flew by! I didn't realize almost two months flew by! I've just been so busy!**

**The fluff is on! Hope you guys loved that last scene!**

YoungLinkLover** I saw your review, don't worry. I hope this this satisfies you, as Yuki nor Hatsuharu have gone inside the school. **

**And I do want to have Kyo reveal the secret and everything, I just don't know how!**

**If anyone has any ideas, please go ahead and comment!**

**I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello beautiful people~! I have returned with another chapter! **

**First before anything, for those of you wondering, Kyo did not transform! Honey didn't hug her in any way. He only leaned his face in to kiss her. So the secret is still safe!**

**And **Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, **I'm sorry if I confused you. I tried to pronounce the wordings to how I understand them in my mind, and I had a bit of a hard time trying to transfer that onto here. For the pronunciation, there is a fine difference in how Fruits Basket says Kyo and how Honey says Kyo-chan to Kyoya. I listened to both animes in English, so it was easy for me to understand the difference.**

**Also, Haru's relationship with Kyo will be answered.**

**Read on my pretties! I will continue my note at the bottom~**

**I only own the plot.**

* * *

Kyo laid down on her bed face down, trying to burrow deeper under her blankets.

Even after hours later, she felt the tingle on her lips.

She blushed at the memory. That sneaky brat stole her first kiss! How was she suppose to face him tomorrow?

Kyo sighed. Everything was just so confusing! Was it normal to keep thinking about it? Was it bad she liked it? She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. No, Honey must have been on a sugar high, he didn't mean to say those things and kiss her.

She needed another girl to talk to. Yes, that's it. But who?

Tohru was out of the question, Kyo just knew she was too innocent to have her first kiss yet; the Yankee would just make fun of her; the physic gave her the creeps; Rin's a bitch; Kisa was too young; and Kagura will beat the crap out of her to show her happiness. That left one option.

Getting up, she changed her clothes and went downstairs.

As she put on her shoes, Shigure's head popped out of his office. "Kyo? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Where? Going on a date?" He winked and teased.

Kyo bristled. "It's not a date! I'll be back by dinner!" She stood up and ran out the door, slamming it

* * *

"As much as I enjoy your company, how did you get my address?" Haruhi asked, setting down a tray of tea on the table. She poured a cup for Kyo and herself, said girl staring intently at the table.

"Kyoya." Kyo stated.

"I am really not that surprised." Haruhi dryly added.

Kyo shifted uncomfortably. She cleared her throat. "Yeah...Haruhi?...Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Haruhi looked up in shock, slightly blushing. "First kiss...? Um, actually, yes, I have."

"Really? How did you feel?"

"Well...it was with a girl-"

"What!" Kyo shouted. Her eyes widened. "So you're...-"

"No!" Haruhi shook her head quickly. "It was Tamaki's fault. I was only suppose to kiss her cheek but the idiot pushed me and we kissed on the mouth. I didn't feel anything really, I was just a bit embarrassed."

"No tingle on your lips?" Kyo questioned.

"No. Kyo, what's this about?" Haruhi asked.

Kyo pursed her lips. "Yesterday, something happened..."

"What happened?"

Kyo's face flamed and she dropped her head onto her hands. She mumbled something.

"Kyo, I can't hear you." Haruhi gently prodded.

Kyo lifted her head and slightly yelled, "Honey kissed me!"

Haruhi gasped. "He did? That explains why he was so happy when he came back."

Kyo lowered her eyes. "What am I suppose to do? I keep thinking of it and I still feel his lips on mine!"

"That means you like him!" Haruhi's dad, Ranka, jumped out from behind the closed door.

The two girls jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Dad! Were you spying on us?!" Haruhi shouted.

Ranka pouted like a kicked puppy. "...Yes...But only because this is the first time you've had someone over that was a girl!"

"That doesn't give you the right to listen to our conversation!" She gave a half-hearted glare.

Ranka scowled. "Well I'm glad I did. What's this about that stupid idiot making you kiss a girl?! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" ******

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Fujioka-san...?" Kyo said.

Ranka stopped his plan to destroy Tamaki and blinked at Kyo. "Oh, dear, no need to to call me by my last name. Ranka's fine. Now, what is you need?"

"How do you know if you like someone?" She asked hesitantly.

Ranka sat down with them and leaned towards Kyo, his face serious. "Do you keep thinking about him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get butterflies in your stomach?"

"...I thought I was just getting hungry..."

"Do you get jealous when other girls are around him?"

"What?...Uh, I mean, it gets annoying-"

"Do you enjoy being around him?"

"I guess."

"Finally, did you like the kiss?"

Kyo's face was heavily blushing. "I-I...yes."

He nodded sagely, "All the signs are there."

Kyo placed her head on the table. "What do I do now? Does he even like me?"

"Of course he does! I've met Honey, and he's a sweet boy. He wouldn't kiss you without meaning it."

Haruhi nodded. "I have to agree with Dad on this. He wouldn't play around with like that. He may act like a child, but he's still eighteen."

"How am I suppose to act?" Kyo asked exasperated.

"Do what you think is right. Although if you don't want to be anything more than friends, say it gently. Saying it harshly and outright will break his heart." Ranka told her.

* * *

Kyo lasted the whole day, not seeing Honey anywhere. She was relieved not to face him yet, but there was still a small part inside of her that was disappointed.

She debated about going to the club today or not. Scowling, she made up her mind. She wasn't a coward! She'll go!...But once the club actually began.

...

Opening the doors, Kyo silently went through them, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Would you like to choose a host, Miss Sohma?" Kyo froze in her spot. Slowly, she turned to see the Ice King staring at her with his fake smile.

"Yeah, I want to choose Haruhi."

"I'm afraid his schedule is packed."

Kyo's eyebrow twitched. "Then I'll wait."

"He won't be available until tomorrow."

"...Then I'll choose you."

"Unfortunately, I'm unavailable as well." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "However, Honey and Mori are free for you to join."

Kyo gave a sigh through her nose. "Okay, Honey and Mori it is."

She walked over to the table, trying to breathe normally. Her stomach like it was going to explode from so many butterflies in there.

Honey looked up from biting his cake and saw her. His eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn't place. Smiling he waved at her.

"Hi Kyo-chan!"

"H-hi Honey." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. "Hi Mori."

Mori nodded at her.

"Are you joining us today?" Honey asked.

"Yup." Sitting down, she glanced at the other customers, who gave her a smile.

The rest of the club time was spent with Kyo making small talk with everyone, not making eye contact with Honey, and stuffing her face with pie to not talk.

Before she knew it, the girls were leaving the room.

"So, Kyo-Senpai," A twin slyly smirked.

"Is Hatsuharu your boyfriend?" The other finished.

Kyo pinched the bridge of her nose. "I wouldn't date that loser. He's my cousin."

Honey gave a small breath of relief.

"Honey. Can I talk to you outside?" Kyo stood up and looked at him.

Nodding, Honey followed her out.

The rest of the hosts looked after them, only Haruhi staring knowingly.

* * *

Kyo walked down the hall and went inside an empty room. She heard Honey enter as well.

Turning her head, she stared at him. "You kissed me."

"Yes." He said seriously.

"Why?" She asked.

"I like you Kyo."

Kyo bit her lip. "I...I...think I like you too." She admitted.

Honey gave her a confused frown. "You think."

"Honey, you like me. That means you want to be together, doesn't it?" Kyo asked bluntly.

Honey was surprised. "I do. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I was afraid you'd say that." She muttered.

"You don't want that?" His eyes showed hurt.

Kyo winced. "No! I mean...Yes, I would. But I can't."

"I don't understand, what do you mean you can't?"

"My head of my family won't allow me to be in a relationship, I know it."

"But this is your life. He can't control you." Honey stated, crossing his arms.

"It's more than that Honey. You have no idea how much I want to disobey him and leave that family!"

"Then do it! Just say no."

Kyo shook her head. "I can't. Things will get bad if he finds out."

Honey stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "We both like each other. That's what matters."

Kyo stared at him with sadness. "It still won't work Honey."

Honey glared slightly at her. "Why do you keep making excuses?" He whispered.

"They're not excuses...My family is different. There's a reason we hardly let outsiders in." Kyo closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to reveal the secret to him. If Akito found out, Honey would definitely have his memory erased.

"Promise-no, swear to me that what I'm about to show you, you won't tell another soul." Kyo asked desperately.

"I swear." He answered.

Kyo took a deep breath. She jerked his hand towards her and brought him into a hug. Their hug lasted a second before a pop sounded and Honey couldn't feel Kyo in his arms anymore.

He gasped and looked around, only to find Kyo's clothes on the floor. "Kyo-chan?" He called. The bundle of clothes moved, and a orange cat came out.

"This is my family's curse." Kyo's voice came out when the cat moved her mouth.

"Is that you Kyo?" Honey asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes Honey. My family holds this curse." Kyo said, bowing her head. "Please turn away, I turn back naked."

Honey did as he was told and looked out the window once another pop sounded.

"You can look now." Kyo said. She sat on a chair.

"What's this curse about?" He asked.

"The Chinese Zodiac. For generations thirteen people have been the animals, while someone was our God. Like in the story, only the cat is included. Whenever we hug the opposite gender, we transform. That's why we don't like being touched and go to same gender schools. Hatsuharu is the cow, and we can only hug those that have the curse too. In my family, not everyone knows about the curse, only the people in the inside part. Akito is our God, and no matter what he says, we have to follow his orders. That's why if he says we can't be together, I have to follow his order." Kyo said, casting her eyes down. "Akito's a jerk, and I hate his guts, but as long as we're under this damn curse, we'll never be free." She clenched her fist. "The curse is a secret and whoever finds out, Akito decides if they keep their memory. It's bad enough I told you, don't bring anyone else into this."

Honey didn't say anything for a while, thinking about everything.

He placed his hand over Kyo's fist and loosened it. When she looked up, he gave her a grin.

"Then let's not add a title to it."

"What?"

"If you can't be in a relationship, let's not be girlfriend and boyfriend. We'll just be more than friends." Honey suggested.

"More...than friends?" Kyo repeated. He nodded at her.

Kyo gently smiled. "We could get into a lot of trouble." She warned.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

"You could lose your memory."

"I don't care. I'll meet you again."

"...Okay. More than friends." Kyo agreed.

Honey leaned in and gave her a kiss, making sure not to hug her in any way.

Kyo hesitantly kissed back, trying not to let her inexperience interfere.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**********Just letting you guys know, I am not against gay people! I'm just trying to show how mad Ranka is that Haruhi kissed someone in general. He would have been mad if it was a boy either way. He's more mad at the fact that Tamaki 'forced' Haruhi to kiss someone.**

**I'm sorry if Kyo or Honey seemed OOC! If I made them more like their character, the plot would never move forward!**

**I decided to take a different approach on this, making only Honey know about the curse. Logically, Akito wouldn't stand for the whole club knowing her secret, so only Honey knows!**

**Thanks to those who gave ideas for the transformation! I was originally going to make her show the hosts but then this happened. **

**I love you guys! See you next time~**

**p.s. I doubt I will update before/on Christmas and/or New Years...so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but the plot!**

**No beta, so there are slight errors, possibly.**

* * *

The next day, Kyo was sitting in the club room, reading a book she borrowed from Tohru. Mori was beside her, the two waiting for Honey, who was getting cake and treats.

She guessed he had told Mori about them, since she caught him staring knowingly at them earlier.

They didn't bother to tell the others, although Kyo was obligated to tell Haruhi and Ranka, letting them come to their own conclusion.

She was glad today the hosts were not opening, they were going to discuss future events and cosplay.

Honey returned with a cart full of sweets, humming to himself as he poured three cups of coffee for them. He silently handed Kyo a piece of Coconut cream pie (her favorite so far). Kyo gave him a small smile and closed her book, cutting a big chunk with her fork.

She could hear Tamaki trying to coax Haruhi into wear some dress he had, and the twins playing on their game system.

She held a conversation with Mori and Honey about Martial Arts, feeling content at the moment. At Shigure's house, it was calm, sometimes, but here, she could be herself, and not worry about the curse (that much).

"Who taught you?" Honey asked, tilting his head to the side. He guessed it was the right thing to ask, since her red eyes brightened.

"My Shishou, Kazuma! He's the best! He taught me everything I know, and took me to the mountains to train for four months! He has a Dojo and trains all the Sohmas."

Hikaru and Kaoru slithered close to them. _"Sounds like Kyo-senpai is star-struck."_ They smirked.

Kyo scowled. "I'm not star-struck."

"Kazuma Sohma, your adoptive father, correct?" Kyoya commented, walking past.

Kyo glared at his back. "What did I say about looking at my files?!"

Kyoya pretended not to hear her and swiftly walked away.

"Damn four-eyed bastard." She growled.

Kaoru laid his head on his twin's shoulder. "Adoptive father?"

Kyo rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear the bastard?"

Haruhi and Tamaki sat down, forgetting their little argument.

"How did you end up in his care?" Haruhi asked gently, not wanting to set Kyo off for saying the wrong thing.

She hesitated a bit. "After my mother died, my...father...was going through a hard time. Kazuma came up to me and asked if I wanted to live with him. I said yes and he adopted me." She turned to Haruhi. "How's Ranka?" She said, ultimately ending the discussion.

Honey stared at Kyo. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the subject.

"He's fine. He's starting to ask about you now. You should come over again soon."

She nodded. "Is tomorrow fine?"

"What's this?" Tamaki gasped in shock and excitement. His eyes sparkled. "My two daughters are bonding together! Can daddy come too?" He pleaded.

"No Senpai!" Haruhi groaned. And thus, another debacle was started, with the twins complaining too.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked Kyo. She looked at him, and gave a small smirk.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my arm trying to sneak up on Kazuma?"

Honey shook his head. He knew she was trying to keep her mind off things.

* * *

"Hey Kyo-senpai," Hikaru said.

"We're bored. Can we go to your house?" Kaoru leaned against his twin, their expressions bored.

"No." She answered immediately.

_"But why?"_ They whined.

"Because I don't you finding out where I live and have you bothering me." Kyo tried not to snap at them.

"Well just ask Kyoya then. No doubt he has your address." Hikaru smirked.

"Alright, what do you want? I'm already in a bad mood and I have no problem taking my anger out on you." Honey wasn't there to calm her down.

"We just want to see where you live."

"Great, I'll show you a picture." She drawled.

_"Senpai!_ Come on, just let us visit. We could keep you company."

Kyo stood up, and began walking away. The twins, not about to be deterred, were right at her heels, begging every five seconds. With each minute, Kyo began to get more agitated.

She stopped suddenly, spinning around to glare at them. "If I let you come over will you shut the hell up?" She growled.

"Yes!"

Kyo thought for a moment. "You guys can come on the weekend, but this is only a one time thing! You have to be on your best behavior or else I will kick you out!"

_"Aye aye sir!"_

"Shut up..." She mumbled, her eyes softening slightly.

* * *

That night at dinner, Kyo moved her food around on her plate, contemplating on when to ask.

Tohru looked up from her own meal and furrowed her eyebrows at Kyo.

"Kyo? Are you alright? Is something wrong with your meal?" She asked, worried.

Kyo shook her head and took a bite. She didn't want Tohru to worry. "No, it's fine...Hey Shigure, I'm going to have people over on the weekend."

Shigure raised an eyebrow in surprise. "These people wouldn't be the same ones Hatori told me about, would they?"

She twitched. "You got a problem with that?"

He laughed and waved his hand carelessly. "Of course not! It's nice to know you actually made friends."

"You didn't threaten them did you?" Yuki questioned, sounding rather concerned.

Kyo bristled.

"You can let them come over." Shigure inputted before Kyo could start another fight. "Anything we should know?"

She thought about it. "Six are guys and one's a girl."

"How nice!" Tohru beamed. "I could bake some sweets for your friends!"

"You don't have to do that Tohru." Kyo said.

"But I want to! It would be rude to have them over without any snacks!" She then started daydreaming about what desserts she would make.

"Well, alright, whatever." Kyo finished her food and stood up, putting her hand in her pockets. "It'd be nice if you could make a cake; Honey gave me a recipe you could try out."

"That'd be wonderful!"

Kyo turned to go to her room, not noticing the looks Shigure and Yuki exchanged.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for taking so long! I actually had a this chapter planned out, but you know, procrastination is a girl's best friend.**

**Next chapter, which I will work on real soon, is about the host's visit!**

**For those wondering, I'm planning on following the Fruits Basket manga, and maybe the Ouran's too. If not, I will just make up my own AU after the Ouran anime and just include a few things from the manga. **

**See you next time, and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but the plot and a box of Swiss Rolls.**

**No beta=some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Kyo bit her lip, trying to focus on her homework. She glanced at the clock every few seconds, waiting for the hand to strike twelve. That was when the hosts (and more importantly, Honey) were going to come over. Of course, Kyo didn't want to seem too excited, that would just get her teased by Shigure and that damn rat. There was still thirty minutes left before they could even start coming. She had already tried to keep herself busy by helping Tohru out in the kitchen, but the short girl had no problem quickly kicking her out, saying she could hand the food herself.

Pulling the tip of her hair, she clicked her tongue and decided to go out onto the roof to clear her head. Yeah, the sun would help her calm down.

She opened her window door and walked out on the balcony, jumping slightly to grab the roof. She lifted herself up and laid down, letting her legs hang over the edge. She could already feel her skin soak up the sun rays. It felt heavenly.

Unfortunately, a certain rat had to ruin her relaxation fifteen minutes later. And just when she was about to take a nap!

"What do you want, rat boy?" She snarled, not even looking at him, keeping her eyes closed.

"You know, you have some nerve to be bringing a bunch of guys over here." He said, with that stupid scolding tone of his. "Do you know what Akito will say?

"I don't give a damn about what Akito says!" She sat up. There was no use in trying to stay in that position. Yuki already ruined her good mood. The rat was standing up, next to her.

"I think you do. It's already bad enough you befriended them, but bringing them here? The secret could be blown!" He paused in suspicion. "You didn't reveal yourself, did you?"

Kyo glared. "No I did not! I'm not an idiot!" She wouldn't say anything about Honey. He didn't count at all.

"I beg to differ. It was your fault that Miss Honda found out."

"And you couldn't step out of the way? But no~! The rat prince had to act like a gentleman and catch her. The secret won't get out!"

Yuki scowled. "Do you even know how dangerous this is?"

"No! Please enlighten me!" She drawled sarcastically.

"Six guys. Any one of them can make you turn even by a single touch. And a girl! She and Miss Honda can make me or Shigure turn."

Kyo crossed her arms, her temper about to explode. Who did he think he was? Didn't he think she thought of that already? She thought over everything. The curse wouldn't be revealed.

"Why can't you just think of the rest of us instead of being so selfish?" He hissed.

"Kyo?" Both of them turned to see the whole host club watching them with worried eyes. It was Honey who had called out, his eyes narrowed a bit at Yuki.

She nodded at them in greeting. "I'll be down right now." She gave a glare at Yuki and whispered, "You think I'm being selfish? Look around rat boy. All of us are being selfish, even if you can't see it."

She made her way to the edge of the roof, planning to jump to the ground. Yuki snagged her arm, and twisted her around to face him.

"What?!"

"You're the one who's going to have to deal with Akito." He hissed.

Kyo pulled her hand out of his grip, clenching her jaw.

Resuming to her jump, she gave a silent countdown and jumped down. Ignoring the gasps she heard, she landed in a crouch. (Like a cat, Honey would later say.)

She stood up and greeted the hosts with a small smirk. "Come on in, Tohru almost has lunch ready."

"We brought cakes!" Honey handed her a white box.

"Thanks." She began to walk inside.

"Hey Kyo." Haruhi called. "Who was that?"

Everyone seemed to lean in, wanting to hear her response.

Kyo scowled. "Just my bastard of a cousin. Well, come on! Go inside."

They hurried inside, not wanting to face her wrath.

Honey hung back, and touched her arm, the same one Yuki grabbed. "Are you okay?"

Kyo let out a deep sigh. "Yeah...Did...Did you hear anything?"

He shook his head. "We just barely caught the part where he called you selfish." He answered.

Kyo let out a breath of relief. Nothing important was heard.

"You know Kyo-chan, that was really dangerous, you could have gotten hurt!" Honey exclaimed as they duo followed the hosts inside.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the air.

Shigure cleared his throat.

The table was too small in the dining room, so Tohru had suggested that they moved outside, where Yuki and Kyo brought out the long table.

Honey wanted to sit next to Kyo, but Yuki intergeted. The seating arrangement ended up being: Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haruhi, and all the hosts afterward.

"So, um," Tohru began. Poor girl, she was suffering in this silence. "How did you meet Kyo?"

Tamaki beamed. Earlier, he attempted to use his 'skills' on Tohru, but unfortunately for him, Kyo and Yuki practically murdered him with their eyes. He became depressed and now, he was (sadly) back to normal.

"Kyo is in Kyoya and my class! Since she was new, I thought it would be great to be her friend! I invited her to the host club, and from there, she became a regular."

Shigure and Yuki blinked in surprise.

"It did not happen like that!" Kyo protested.

Tohru tilted her head. "What's a host club?"

"Well dear Tohru-" Yuki smacked Shigure before he could say anything inappropriate to Tohru.

"It's not how it sounds." Kyo ground out. "They talk and have coffee with the girls at school."

"And...Kyo is a regular?" Shigure began to giggle.

"Stop laughing!"

"Why don't we play rich man, poor man?" Tohru suggested.

Tamaki immediately agreed. She got up and hurried to her room.

"Kyo told us how most of the Sohma's are trained in Martial Arts." Haruhi steered the conversation away.

"Ah, yes." Shigure grinned. "All of them are very skilled. The damages around my house is proof of that. Kyo and Yuki tend to go overboard."

_"Why don't you show us a fight Kyo-senpai?"_ The twins asked.

"Request denied." Kyo shrugged off the demand. She was not going to be their entertainment.

_"Aw! Please."_

"Oh, I see..." Kaoru smirked.

"You're afraid to lose." Hikaru continued.

"I am not! I can win that bastard any day!"

Yuki scoffed. "As if. You haven't won a fight once. At least, if that's what you call fighting." He taunted.

Kyo's eye twitched. Today was just not her day.

"Alright you rat! Let's go!"

"Ah, but Kyo, won't you get hurt?" Haruhi asked concerned.

"Tch. This time I'll win." She promised. Glancing at Honey, she could see he was also worried.

Walking away from the table, she faced Yuki.

"Prepare to lose rat face."

"As if, you stupid cat." Kyo got in her stance while Yuki continued to stand nonchalantly. It annoyed her greatly.

They both stayed put for a second before Kyo ran forward and kicked up. Yuki simply knocked her leg out of the way and threw a punch. Barely dodging it, she dropped down and threw her both her legs in his direction, supporting her weight on her arms. Yuki grabbed a hold of her legs and tossed her away with little strength. Kyo rolled back to her feet. Yuki darted towards her and delivered a right hook. It made impact on her jaw, causing her to fall back.

Yuki simply walked away and sat back down in his seat.

Kyo stayed on the ground. Silently sulking. That was so embarrassing. She had boasted about winning and now she was currently the loser.

Honey came into her eyesight.

"Are you okay?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Yeah. That punch didn't even hurt." She lied.

He went to touch her bruised jaw, but Kyo stopped his movement. "I'm okay, don't worry about it."

Getting up, she took her place at the table and ignored everyone's concerns.

Yuki was right. She was selfish. But so what? All of the Zodiac were. Even if she wouldn't show it, she would treasure these moments with the hosts until graduation came.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Guess who typed this out in class instead of doing her essay!**

**This was kind of boring, so sorry. Hopefully new inspiration will come soon. I want to put all the drama already, but it's not the time and the story would end too soon if I did.**

**So. I have a question for you people. Would you guys like it if I created a social media account (tumblr, facebook, etc...) so I can write updates on my stories, you can contact me or something? I'm going to put a poll up, but if you're on mobile, just leave a PM or review. I sort of want to do this so I can explain myself when I don't update, or just talk about upcoming stories and all that jazz. **

**The poll will be up until next Wednesday, so vote and stuff.**

**Love you guys**~


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything of Ouran or Fruits Basket, except for a few fanart of Honey and Takashi.**

* * *

"How is she, Hatori?" Akito asked, gazing outside his window, leaning lazily against the wall.

"She is well. She's made friends, although she doesn't admit it, and her temper has calmed down slightly." Hatori informed him. He sat on his calfs, looking down to the floor.

"And her 'friends' actually _like_ her?" Akito chuckled coldly; it was too funny to even imagine.

"Yes, they all seem to enjoy her company."

"What a joke." He spat acidly. "A monster like that can't _possibly_ have friends. Maybe I should remind her of that." He wondered, his hand twitching once in tempation.

Hatori shook his head. "You are still weak from your recent recovery, Akito-sama. You have to rest-"

"_Don't tell me what to do!_" Akito turned his head, glaring at Hatori.

"I'm sorry Akito-sama. That was not my intention." Hatori bowed his head, apologizing. "I am merely suggesting to fully recover before dealing with her."

Akito stayed silent, going back to watching the birds.

"Is that monster happy?"

"...It seems so."

"That will have to change then." Akito's eyes narrowed dangerously. He would have to remind her of her place.

* * *

Kyo shuddered as she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Are you cold Kyo-chan?" Honey asked her, holding her hand.

"No, I just got the chills. Don't worry about it." She waved off his concern, watching as the film crew ran around, fixing the set.

It was an odd week so far. Even more than it usually is and that's saying something.

Some girl, Renge, had come to the club, insulted Tamaki (which she found hilarious), and proposed her love to Kyoya. Clearly the girl was delusional, although no one could say anything without risking a political catastrophe.

Anyways, events happened, and here they were, filming a movie. Renge had gone as far as casting roles and changing everyone's backstory to the complete opposite of their personality. She even tried to include Kyo as well, but Kyo refused instantly. She was not in the club, therefore, no delusional bitch would make her act girly.

_Supposedly_, Kyo was very kind and shy on the inside, but afraid to show her true self, in fear of being taken advantage of, and _that_ was why she hid behind a mean demeanor. That was completely horrible and stupid!

Oh, how the twins couldn't stop laughing at her.

Moving on, Honey had just tried finishing up his part, but had failed to complete it. He was just too cute and sweet to act mean like her!

"Honey, what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him, staring at him. He was currently scowling, which just ended up looking adorable, and his posture was stiff.

"I'm trying to act like you. You look tough, so I should try to do what you're doing." He replied, clearing his throat. "How am I doing?" He said, deepening his voice dramatically.

Kyo rolled her eyes, her mouth twitching upwards. "Not that good. Look, why don't you just be yourself? You could always think of everything that makes you mad and apply that to the script."

"That's a good idea Kyo-chan!" He thanked her, going off to try the scene again.

She rolled her eyes. All of this trouble to appease a delusional fangirl. These rich people, always dragging her into complete chaos.

* * *

**~Days later~**

Kyo stifled a smirk as she watch Haruhi get dragged out of the room by Renge, followed by Tamaki running after them.

"Well, that was...insane." Kyo stated, drinking her coffee.

"They do say love is insanity." Hikaru said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but Haruhi's a girl and now Renge is in love with her, thinking she's a guy. I don't know about you guys, but that seems a bit weird to me." Kyo elaborated. She could only imagine what Renge would do if she ever found out.

"You worry too much senpai. Renge will get over her crush soon." Kaoru dismissed her worries.

"That's what you say now..." She muttered under her breath. "And what will you do if Renge wants to become Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka?" She teased. As expected, Tamaki fell for the bait and began spouting nonsense, attempting to drag Kyoya with him to get Haruhi.

"My daughter is in trouble Kyoya and you're standing there doing nothing! How can you let our daughter fall into a marriage?! We need to sa-" Kyo tuned Tamaki out easily, going back to her coffee.

Kyo stared at the wall in front of her, zoning out. The bad feeling she had days before hadn't left, and it was worrying her. She had no idea what it meant, but she wondered if it was a bad omen.

A knock came to the music room doors, making everyone go silent and look at the door. It wasn't common for someone to knock, or for someone to come when the club was off hours.

Kyoya took command and walked to the door, opening it with his host smile. "Yes?"

Hatori stood on the other side, nodding in greeting. "Hello, is Kyo in there by any chance?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"She is. Please come in."

Kyo narrowed her eyes at Hatori, suspicion rising. "What do you want?"

Hatori handed her a note, a blank mask on. "Akito has asked for your presence."

She stiffened, the bad feeling rising tenfold. She read the note, color leaving her face. _'I want to have a little chat, Monster. Don't make me wait.'_

She stood up, ignoring the looks from the hosts and the suspicion and worry in Honey's eyes. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, Kyo,"

"Bye guys." Kyo hurried out the door, Hatori calmly walking behind.

Honey frowned. "Wait, Hatori-san!" At the pause the man took, he continued. "What is going to happen to Kyo?"

Hatori looked over her shoulder, scrutinizing the third year. "That is none of your concern. I would advice you all to refrain from getting involved with the Sohma family. You'll only be a nuisance." He took his leave, closing the door behind him.

Honey clenched his fists, more than worried for Kyo. The way she talked about Akito...she was terrified of him. The whole Zodiac was. If the way she reacted to the note were any clues, nothing good would come from meeting this Akito.

* * *

Kyo took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. She clenched her teeth in disgust. She hated how scared she was of Akito, how she froze right before she met him.

She slid open the door and sat down on her calves, staring at the floor. That was one thing you did when you entered. Don't speak until spoken to, and don't make eye contact with Akito.

One of the servants closed the door behind her, sealing her fate.

"Monster. Nice of you to join me. Let's have a talk, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the fucking long ass unofficial haitus! I didn't mean to go AWOL save for a few stories I uploaded, but things happened that was out of my control. However, a part was of me having writer's block for this chapter. If you guys want me to explain what happened, I will, but for now, I'll just give you this chapter in apology. **

**This was finished in class, which for some reason sped up my creativity. Having done this, I have an idea of what the next chapter will be, making it easy for me to complete. I'm not abandoning this story guys, don't worry. **

**Thank you everyone who stayed with this stupid author, and thanks to those who joined recently. **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it was a good place to leave off. **

**I also have made a tumblr for you guys, so you can bug me anytime I want to rush me into updating, and I will be posting my progress on stories and other stuff. The link will be in my profile if you guys are interested.**

**See you soon I hope!**


End file.
